DC COMICS: Arrow bio Cupid
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE: ARROW TV BIO: ARROW & FLASH WIKI ARROW S3 EP6 Gulity: Around six months later, Carrie went to another of The Arrow's suspected crime scenes, at the Wildcat Gym, where Laurel Lance walked past her. She also later walked past a van that John Diggle was parking whilst backing up The Arrow and Ted Grant. ARROW S3 EP7 Draw Back Your Bow: When Slade Wilson's army attacked Starling City, Carrie got assaulted by one of the Mirakuru-enhanced henchman. The Arrow passed by and saved her by shooting the henchman. After this she began to develop an obsession with him. She began to train archery, recruited a hacker and began collecting data on The Arrow, and visited crime scenes where he had been involved. In an apartment, she had accumulated a collection of sketches and news articles on him, as well as a collection of his arrows. Later that night, Carrie injured two policemen who were escorting Isaac Stanzler. When Isaac asked her who she was, she introduced herself as Cupid, before killing him with an arrow. She clothed Isaac in a costume similar to that of The Arrow and left him in the streets for the real one to find. Oliver and Diggle found a letter with the address off her apartment in the arrow tip. As they searched her apartment she watched them from a nearby building. She called a cellphone she left there and told him she wanted to help him fight against crime and be with him. She also send a picture of a mob boss she had captured earlier and suggested they should punish him together. Felicity managed to trace her sim card and they found out her identity. They noticed fertilizer in the background of the picture and connected it to the gardening club Sherwood Florist where Carrie was a member of. The Arrow and Arsenal broke in Sherwood Florist and split up. Carrie was waiting for them. She sneaked up on Roy and startled him by shooting a arrow next to him. She easily beat him before he could even warn Oliver. Using his earpiece she taunted The Arrow and told him they were meant for each other. She used the mob boss as a hostage (making him stand on a chair with the bomb vest and a wire detonator around his neck) and began to tell him she wanted to be with The Arrow. As The Arrow refused she kicked the chair away and fled the scene while The Arrow saved the mob boss. Visiting the hacker he showed her the result of his algorithm and revealed it pointed to Verdant as the base of The Arrow his operations. She began to kiss him and then killed him by stabbing a arrow in his neck. She visited Verdant during the grand opening she walked past Roy without him recognizing her. Sitting at the bar she looked around for The Arrow. Diggle found out about the algorhitm and warned Oliver. After ordering a drink from Thea she got called by Oliver. Lighthearted she joked about him using a club as a base. Oliver tried to persuade her to meet him to get her away from Thea. She agreed to meet him however she promised she would kill everyone in the club if he did not show up. Meeting at the place he first saved her she told him she wanted him to be her lover. Oliver tried to tell her she is not well and that he had talked to her psychiatrist. Carrie mentioned nothing was wrong with her and said she wanted to be together and called him a hero. Oliver tried to convince her he could not be with anyone. And made references to his own situation that he could not be with Felicity. Angered by his rejection she tried to shoot him. Oliver dodged her shot and disarmed her with a shot of his own. She attacked him and the two got in a fierce brawl. After getting knocked down she kicked the lock of a metal grill and the two fell down and landed on a train track. During the fall Oliver lost his bow, the two continued fighting and she quickly defeated him and cuffed him to the tracks. As he was cuffed down she stood over him and told him that if she could not have him no one would. Oliver tried to reason with her however she prepared to die together as a train drove towards them. Oliver dislocated his thumb and escape the cuffs and pulled her away just in time. Shocked she mentioned he saved her again. Oliver then handed her over to Waller to use for the Suicide Squad. ARROW S3 EP? Suicide Squad COMIC BOOK BIO: Carrie Cutter was a special-ops soldier, working for a top secret program, but when her performance as a government agent began to wane and she began to lose her grip on reality, Carrie underwent experimentation with the military organization COBALT. The experiment was able to rejuvenate her physically and enhance her abilities but at a loss of her memory and sanity. After murdering the operating doctors and escaping COBALT security, Carrie disappeared from the radar completely for some time.] While on a patrol a long while back, Ollie shot an arrow through an apartment window as it appeared a husband was beating his wife. In actuality, Carrie was poisoning her obsession of that time, her husband. When her husband was dispatched by Ollie's arrow, she viewed him as her savior and her obsession was instantaneous. At this point, Ollie did not know of Carrie's involvement. After several of Green Arrow's main villains mysteriously made their ways to the morgue, Carrie reemerged under the name Cupid and professed her obsessive love for Ollie. She claimed responsibility for the murders as she was trying to prove her love for Ollie. After a battle with Ollie and Black Canary, Cupid was taken into custody for brief time. With the arrival of the deceased Big Game's son on a vengeful rampage, Ollie and Dinah took it upon themselves to retrieve Cupid from incarceration, as she killed his father and was the new Big Game's main target. Not long after the new Big Game was dealt with, Cupid escaped once again. Once bodies began to turn up with Ollie's style of arrow, Green Arrow came under suspicion. Ollie and Dinah, with the assistance of Speedy, soon discovered the culprit was Cupid and a resurrected Everyman, being the closest Cupid could come to getting the real Ollie. After a battle with COBALT agents and another escape by Cupid and Everyman, Ollie discovers the origins of Cupid's sick obsession. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Cupid